Physical Optics Corporation (POC) proposes to develop a new Wireless Urinary Pressure Sensor (WUPS) system based on the mature and widely used techniques of radio-frequency (RF) interrogation and capacitive- pressure sensing. The WUPS system is aimed to effectively and efficiently monitor a patient's bladder pressure for extended periods of time while minimizing the discomfort experienced by the user. This is made possible by the following advantages of WUPS. Its miniature packaging of <5 mm in diameter and <20 mm length allows it to be easily inserted into and retrieved from the bladder using a specially designed catheter. The use of wireless transmission allows accurate measurement of the bladder pressure without impeding the urinary process of the patient. The ergonomic design and noninvasive nature of the system make it comfortable for the patient. In Phase I POC will demonstrate the feasibility of the WUPS system by developing a proof-of-concept prototype and testing it in a custom-made synthetic bladder. In Phase II we will miniaturize and ruggedize the WUPS package, and develop a dedicated catheter for inserting and retrieving the WUPS. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: PROJECT NARRATIVE [unreadable] Overactive bladders and urinary incontinence (inability to control the bladder) affect more than 50 million Americans in today's society. These issues can cause not only embarrassment, but lead to wasted time and resources, dangerous falls, and even infection. With the medicines available to treat bladder disorders of many types, the only hurdle to overcome is early detection and diagnosis, easily accomplished with proper monitoring and analysis of bladder activity. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]